Starr's New Life
by Hazel Marie Graves
Summary: Starr planes on starting a new life. But first she must have Cole sign Custody papers giving her full guardianship of Hope.
1. Custody Papers

It had been over three years since Cole had been locked up and their daughter Hope was growing like a weed. Having moved on with Robert Ford now she was happy again. Ever since he had been taken to prison for attacking her she had been fighting to start a new life and move on. Having finally accomplished that only after her half sister Dani had been kid napped she was no ready to just forget all of the drama. As she prepared to go and see Cole in jail she sighed. It had six months since their argument where Starr had left the jail in tears and Robert had been unable to console. Grabbing the custody papers from the vanity she glimpsed at herself in the mirror and noted that she looked pale. In fact she hadn't been feeling well lately.

Having agreed to let Starr go and have Cole sign the custody papers so that she could have full custody of Hope Robert had went on to work a promise that if she needed him she would call him. It had been only then that he kissed her and left for work at the mechanics shop. As he worked he hoped everything Starr would be okay. Six months after her visit with Cole she had been virtually unreachable and inconsolable. It had taken him a couple of of days to get what had happened out of her. But now that everything was back to normal he was preparing to ask her to marry him. they had been solidly together for tow years and they ha both said that they wanted more out of life. And if you asked him he would you that he loved Starr very deeply and loved Hope very deeply.

Walking out of the door of the house Starr walked to her car. Having had her mother take for the afternoon she knew that she needed to take care of the custody paperwork. Cole was expecting her only because she had called him last night. Getting into her car she started it up and pulled out of the drive of the house that her and Robert had bought a few months ago. Driving towards the prison where Cole was housed at she took a few minutes to reflect on the past couple of years that she and Robert had been together. It had taken Robert nearly dying when he had rescued her for her to admit that she had fallen in love with him. Reaching the prison in a matter of an hour she drove up to the prison gates and awaited to be admitted. As she was admitted in the visitors garage she found a spoke and then went inside. As walked in she hear the shouts of the prisoners and the cat calls of the guys who were goggling at her. Reaching the security desk she signed in and said "Please make sure the guard stays in the room this time. This may not go over well. And it would help me to feel safe." In fact Cole had been vehemently angry last night when she had said that was bringing the custody papers and tha it would be the last that she would ever see him again.

The prison guard nodded and said "yes ma'am. We will have two guards there just in case. One to subdue Mr. Thornhart if he gets out of control and another to get you to safety." Admitting Ms. Manning to the back she called and said "Yes i need Mr. Thornhart brought to visitation room one and two guards to stay in there. Ms. Manning has requested it and I am going to make sure it happens." Hearing a "yes ma'am" at the other end of the line she looked up and said "Ms. Manning I hope everything goes over coolly."

Swallowing Starr said a little timidly "I hope so too. Thank you." Heading in the direction of visitation room one Starr felt like she was walking through a tunnel by herself. As she walked along the unnerving corridor to the visitation room she thought to herself _I am going to make it through this. I have my daughter and Robert for my main support and waiting on me at home. Plus, I will have the guards there should Cole lose his temper. I don't need to be frightened. Hell, I am a Manning and us Manning don't let fear cloud our judgement._ Reaching the visitation room she looked inside and saw that Cole was there along with three guards. Taking a deep grounding breathe she opened the door and went inside looking at Cole she said "Just sign these and then I will be on my way." Setting the papers down in front of him she sat down and waited.

Cole looked at the envelope with the papers and then looked up at Starr he knew she was doing what was best for their daughter but he didn't want the fight to end so easily in a very cold and dark voice he said "You think taking my daughter away will change anything. Starr i will always be a part of your life. And when I get out you will be back with me and our daughter will call me daddy. I own you and you know it." Looking at her he smirked. His feelings for Starr weren't pure no more and he was actualu relishing in the feeling.


	2. The Visit

It had been over three years since Cole had been locked up and their daughter Hope was growing like a weed. Having moved on with Robert Ford now she was happy again. Ever since he had been taken to prison for attacking her she had been fighting to start a new life and move on. Having finally accomplished that only after her half sister Dani had been kid napped she was no ready to just forget all of the drama. As she prepared to go and see Cole in jail she sighed. It had six months since their argument where Starr had left the jail in tears and Robert had been unable to console. Grabbing the custody papers from the vanity she glimpsed at herself in the mirror and noted that she looked pale. In fact she hadn't been feeling well lately.

Having agreed to let Starr go and have Cole sign the custody papers so that she could have full custody of Hope Robert had went on to work a promise that if she needed him she would call him. It had been only then that he kissed her and left for work at the mechanics shop. As he worked he hoped everything Starr would be okay. Six months after her visit with Cole she had been virtually unreachable and inconsolable. It had taken him a couple of of days to get what had happened out of her. But now that everything was back to normal he was preparing to ask her to marry him. they had been solidly together for tow years and they ha both said that they wanted more out of life. And if you asked him he would you that he loved Starr very deeply and loved Hope very deeply.

Walking out of the door of the house Starr walked to her car. Having had her mother take for the afternoon she knew that she needed to take care of the custody paperwork. Cole was expecting her only because she had called him last night. Getting into her car she started it up and pulled out of the drive of the house that her and Robert had bought a few months ago. Driving towards the prison where Cole was housed at she took a few minutes to reflect on the past couple of years that she and Robert had been together. It had taken Robert nearly dying when he had rescued her for her to admit that she had fallen in love with him. Reaching the prison in a matter of an hour she drove up to the prison gates and awaited to be admitted. As she was admitted in the visitors garage she found a spoke and then went inside. As walked in she hear the shouts of the prisoners and the cat calls of the guys who were goggling at her. Reaching the security desk she signed in and said "Please make sure the guard stays in the room this time. This may not go over well. And it would help me to feel safe." In fact Cole had been vehemently angry last night when she had said that was bringing the custody papers and tha it would be the last that she would ever see him again.

The prison guard nodded and said "yes ma'am. We will have two guards there just in case. One to subdue Mr. Thornhart if he gets out of control and another to get you to safety." Admitting Ms. Manning to the back she called and said "Yes i need Mr. Thornhart brought to visitation room one and two guards to stay in there. Ms. Manning has requested it and I am going to make sure it happens." Hearing a "yes ma'am" at the other end of the line she looked up and said "Ms. Manning I hope everything goes over coolly."

Swallowing Starr said a little timidly "I hope so too. Thank you." Heading in the direction of visitation room one Starr felt like she was walking through a tunnel by herself. As she walked along the unnerving corridor to the visitation room she thought to herself _I am going to make it through this. I have my daughter and Robert for my main support and waiting on me at home. Plus, I will have the guards there should Cole lose his temper. I don't need to be frightened. Hell, I am a Manning and us Manning don't let fear cloud our judgement._ Reaching the visitation room she looked inside and saw that Cole was there along with three guards. Taking a deep grounding breathe she opened the door and went inside looking at Cole she said "Just sign these and then I will be on my way." Setting the papers down in front of him she sat down and waited.

Cole looked at the envelope with the papers and then looked up at Starr he knew she was doing what was best for their daughter but he didn't want the fight to end so easily in a very cold and dark voice he said "You think taking my daughter away will change anything. Starr i will always be a part of your life. And when I get out you will be back with me and our daughter will call me daddy. I own you and you know it." Looking at her he smirked. His feelings for Starr weren't pure no more and he was actualu relishing in the feeling.

Moving back from the table she swallowed and said "Please just sign the paper's" As she looked at him Starr could tell he was losing his temper and began to get a little bit uncomfortable.


End file.
